wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Imperial Wars II (Map Game)
The year is 1792 and the world is a very different place. For one Italy is 1 state, Prussia had conquered Saxony and America never goes independent. Who shall win and who shall fail? Only few will create an empire in which the "The Sun Never Sets", others will crumble under their enemies. Now it's time for you to decide. Will you change history? Or be conquered by history. But before you start playing, remember to read the rules. This game is a reboot to the last game, The Imperial Wars. For one this one starts in 1792 and not 1804. Also there is a backstory to this game. Due to a lack of players this game is cancelled. ''' Rules (Read this or you will mess up) # Be plausible nobody wants a game that is flooding with a Communist Switzerland and a nuke-owning Australia who conquer the stars. (Though that would be cool in real life). # If a nation is taken it's taken. # No inappropriate language, darn or damn is as far as I'll go. # Treat People how you would like to be treated is a terrible rule for a map game but just remember you're not the only player and it would be appreciated if you took a minute to consider them before typing something ridiculous. # Wars end with peace treaties. # No sock puppets - just vassal states! # To declare war you must have a reason why. Please make this reason appropriate. # When you conquer territory and annex it, there are inhabitants and you must cope with them or a rebellion could be ignited. # Mods will be chosen by Awesome history 28 (Head of the Imperial War II Mod department). You will be chosen by your record on Map games. # To become a candidate for a role as mod say why you want to be a mod on the pages talk page. # Tanks are created in 1914, nukes begin to develop in 1939 and are made in 1945. # Union nations do exist but to have a union, players have to work with each other. (A thing that is extremely hard) # When a state is conquered it doesn't belong to the conqueror until a peace treaty is signed. # To form a vassal state you must wait for two turns then you can create it, vassal states are controlled by the player. # Rebellions start when players become ruthless, the algorithm will decide how well the rebellion goes. # The map editor mod AND ONLY the map editor has access to the maps. # No arguing on the history page, please settle your differences in the Talk Page. # If you are having a congress you, make a page about the congress and what happened. (Like Dawn of War). # If you do not show up for more than five rounds without contacting the mods you will be removed. (And I'm not joking) # No meta gaming! # Every turn is four months. # If you want to form a protectorate with an inactive state, write that in your action then a moderator will fill in the inactive countries actions. # You must have an account. # Not all nations can become superpowers. # Turns come out at 4:30 PM British time. # By Order of Awesome history 28 and all the other mods, Have Fun! Hall of Shame (Players who didn't read the rules) None, Everyone's Good For Now! Mods '''Head Mod: AH28 Co-head Mod: Person Creator of the serious: TGH Spell Checker: EoGuy Algo Mod: Mapmaker: Background Backstory (Imperial Wars II Map Game) Map Nations List completed please sign up as you will Europe UK- person67 France-TGH Spain- Erizium (talk) Portugal- Italy- Holy Roman Empire- Prussian- The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... Russia- Poland-Redbaran45 (talk) 00:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ottoman empire- Dutch Republic-Zlello Denmark- Norway- Sweden- Great showing. B23 (talk) 13:41, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Asia Qing Dynasty- Tokugawa shogunate- Octiman10 (talk) Mughal Empire- British East India Company - Princely States (not going to list them all just if you want write in yourself) Vanni- Thisismacedon Dutch East India Company- Sultans (choose any you like)- North America British America- French America- Native Indian tribes (they are all one group in this)- British Canada- South America Spanish territories - Erizium (talk) Portuguese territories - I WANNA BREAK FREE, again Africa- Add as you wish. Tripoli: Game 1792 3/3 The French revolution has been progressing for the past 3 years steadily with the monarchy becoming more unstable. In 1791 the King had tried to flee but been placed under house arrests Now the declaration of Pillnitz is issued by Leopold I of the HRE and Frederick William II of Prussia. The French are while angry must now decide how to respond to this provocation. While in various colonies their is still unrest and in Saxony and Northern Italy there is much tension. ''' '''Great Britain: The Kingdom of Great Britain does not sign the declaration of Pillnitz yet sends unofficial communique to France warning them they will support Austria and Prussia. While continuing to build a British navy and already existing British forces are moved to America. We make reforms to our financial system to ensure we can raise war money easily. *'Spanish Dip:' In exchange for a better relationship and increased trade between our countries, we would like to offer Great Britain 10% of the silver mined in Rio de la Plata, and a 5% share in the Manila-Acapulco trade routes in exchange for a trade deal between our American Colonies and assistance on building a navy. *'British Dip:' We accept the deal Sweden: We continue to expand military and economy while more of our forces recruits in Swedish army. The Swede ships continue to build as well as boats. Some of the buildings and more defensive fortifications in construction. Our financial is growing up. *'Portuguese Brazil Dip:' Would like you to support there independence. Tokugawa Shogunate: After the Rice Riots four years prior and other series of social problems the Shogun of Japan decides to consult with his advisors on what to do to please the public and make the the nation more successful. He contemplates opening more relations to outside powers. Prussia: After signing the Declaration of Pillnitz, Frederick William knows that this could very well lead to war with France. Knowing the size advantage France had over Prussia, Frederick William begins supporting the modernization of Prussian military equipment, starting with orders for the production of Cookson repeating rifles, which may or may not be prepared by the time war truly begins. Production also begins on a number of artillery pieces to ensure that the army has every possible advantage it can be afforded. *'Portuguese Brazil Dip' Would like you to support there independence. Vanni: Our leader Pandara Vanniyan looks at his land and sees that the Dutch have taken our land. We begin to modernize our army using muskets and cannons in combination of our marauding lifestyle with use of cavalry. We begin raiding Dutch settlements for money, prestige and weapons. *'Portuguese Brazil Dip' Would like you to support there independence. Portuguese Brazil: We officially rename the country 'Portuguese Brazil'. We would like to offer the Sao Paulo Agreement to Portugal. It is basically an agreement which means that Brazil can have more freedom and a little more power over the people. We would like Portugal to agree to the agreement so we don't have to fight a war to get them freedom and our relations with Portugal aren't destroyed. We would like every nation in the world to support our independence. However, we still aid Portugal in any war that they fight. * Portuguese Dip (MOD): No, we will fight you. Brazil is our colony and we will not negotiate. All members of the government must resist or they will be traitors. Loyalists will be greatly rewarded while we dispatch a fleet of 5 ships of the line backed by 15,000 troops. Spanish Empire: *'Spain:' The areas surrounding Madrid, Barcelona, and Cordoba are fortified and enhanced to suit the growing population. A road network from the Atlantic to the Mediterranean coasts, and from the border with France to British Gibraltar also begins construction. The Philippines and other Pacific Colonies are removed from the Viceroyalty of New Spain and made into a new Viceroyalty, the Viceroyalty of the Philippines. 'To prevent the New World and Asian Colonies from exposing nationalism and declaring independence, the Treaty of Mexico City is signed with the Viceroys, the King, and native representatives from the Viceroyalties. This aims to establish the Empire as a single country of equal men and women, and no discrimination of the natives. This allows each Viceroyalty equal representation in Madrid, while at the same time giving them the right on who to vote for the Parliament and the respective Colonial Government. We remain neutral in the French Conflict' *'Viceroyalty of New Spain:' Settlements are built in Mexico and California, while a Manila-San Francisco galleon route is drawn up. *'Peru:' Cities are enhanced while more plantations are built *'Rio de la Plata:' More mines are built''' *'Philippines: More plantations are built. Manila, Cebu and Zamboanga are enlarged.' France: The chaos continues in Paris as hundreds more are executed for "treachery." We begin sending our military to attack Prussia and the HRE. 'We support Brazil and send aid to them. ' Conscription takes place and 100,000 more men are forced to join the military. '''We influence Spain to join us and end their neutrality. We begin spreading the ideas "Liberty, Equality and Fraternity." 1793 1/3 In France the French Army launches an attack on Germany but due to poor training it is easily defeated and broken. A counter offensive is launched by the Prussians mainly but with emgre and HRE backing. It progresses easily until the battle of Valmy which is a French strategic victory but the Coalition don't retreat and another battle at Hans which is another French strategic victory. The Prussians then decide to retire back to Germany for the winter as supplies become an issue. A Portuguese force lands in Rio and seizes the city the king demands it is renamed the colony of Brazil or he will find a government who will. In Italy while the consul at the time fearing the situation in Northern Italy decides not to fight in the war on the side of France but volunteers still create an Italian Corps to fight under the French. It is supplied by the Government and consists of volunteers from mainly the southern cities. Tensions rise in Saxony with it looking likely a revolt may occur. ''' '''Great Britain: We declare war on France and launch an attack on French colonial possessions. We pump more money into the navy and start creating a larger fleet while we take our army from 40,000 to 45,000 '''while we dispatch another 10,000 of the 15,000 we already have in America to fight the war there. '''Poland: Polish peasants, sick of exploitation, lack of representation, and foreign influence begin a massive uprising against the aristocracy and the Sejm. They riot across the country, seizing land and killing off their lords. This movement remains leaderless till the small but influential middle class joins the revolt. The rebels also gain the support of the king, who is looking to strengthen his own power and eliminate the Sejm. We ask for support from France for our revolution. Spanish Empire: *'Spain:' The areas surrounding Madrid, Barcelona and Cordoba are fortified and enhanced to suit the growing population. A road network from the Atlantic to the Mediterranean coasts, and from the border with France to British Gibraltar also begins construction. The Philippines and other Pacific Colonies are removed from the Viceroyalty of New Spain and made into a new Viceroyalty, the Viceroyalty of the Philippines. 'To prevent the New World and Asian Colonies from exposing nationalism and declaring independence, the Treaty of Mexico City is signed with the Viceroys, the King, and native representatives from the Viceroyalties. This aims to establish the Empire as a single country of equal men and women, and no discrimination of the natives. This allows each Viceroyalty equal representation in Madrid, while at the same time giving them the right on who to vote for the Parliament and the respective Colonial Government. We remain neutral in the French Conflict' *'Viceroyalty of New Spain:' Settlements are built in Mexico and California, while a Manila-San Francisco galleon route is drawn up. *'Peru:' Cities are enhanced while more plantations are built *'Rio de la Plata:' More mines are built''' *'Philippines: More plantations are built. Manila, Cebu, and Zamboanga are enlarged.' '''Prussia:' Frederick William, worried about the massive uprising just outside Prussia's borders, '''condemns Polish revolutionaries and begins mobilizing the army to crush them, with an initial force of 25,000 entering Poland.' Modernization continues, albeit at a reduced pace, and artillery continue to be produced en masse, with the first large-scale bombardments taking place against Polish revolutionaries. Frederick William apologizes to the other members of the Coalition for having to delay attacks against France, but claims that this is of much more immediate importance to the future of the Hohenzollern dynasty. Sweden: We continue to recruit several more forces and troops in the military as we set to expand our military and economy. We saw that France is attacking Germany so we will declare war during their invasion of Germany due to the poor training. Our choice is defend the Germany as we hope to strike French troops in there, while launching attack on French possessions. Our army decides to take about normally 10,000. Some of our buildings continue to build more defensive Swedish fortresses and bunkers to make sure France doesn't get the revenge on us. Tokugawa Shogunate: The Shogun still deliberates with his advisors on what to do to help the country. 1793 2/3 The French attack surges forward without the Prussians defending and the French cross the Rhine but still are held back in the Netherlands. In North America a French attack towards New York is repulsed by the British while the British launch a blockade of France. ''' '''In Poland a combined Prussian and Russian forces sandwiches Poland and Warsaw is taken although nationalism is still heavy the rebellion is crushed. Tokugawa Shogunate: After months of months of deliberation with advisors the Shogun decides to enact a series of reforms. A series of agriculture changes are planned in order to help feed the populace. There is a growing movement to depose the Shogun and give the Emperor true power as the leader of the country with his divinity as a reason. Dutch Republic: We start conscription of men recruiting over than 10,000 men as we start production of more military equipment. We continue to defend our homeland in case of incoming foreign invaders. We continue to build defensive structures in case of sudden French attack. In case of French Invasion we offer the British and the Prussians temporary occupation of South Africa and protection of Dutch Territories in Asia, such as Territories held by the Dutch East India Company. We continue trade in our colonial territories. We start building our navy and army in Ceylon to fend off Vanii attacks, it is mostly successful as we conduct continuous raids in Vanii settlements as retaliation. We offer a cease fire to Vanni. Great Britain: We start our offensives with an attack on Louisiana while back on the continent we order a raid on Brest Harbour to destroy their fleet in there. While we continue to build our fleet and recruit another 5000 men. We start sending money to the HRE to keep them fighting. * Dutch Dip: We would like you to temporarily occupy our Cape Colony IN CASE OF FRENCH INVASION. You will give it back to us ONLY if we declare independence after a possible French invasion. * GB Dip: OK. Sweden: We continue to recruit our troops and expand military. We still target French troops that they attack towards Prussia. With our troops, we could help defend Germany against French troops, to send about 5000 men already. We build more fortresses and bunkers in case France comes to us and we recruit about 3000 men to gain more soldiers for defensive and offensive plan attack. Prussia: Seeing the success of the counter-revolutionary forces, Poland is offered peace, with the following terms: # Prussia annexes land in the west that would make Prussia (roughly) rectangular. For this, you will be compensated the equivalent of $100,000 US (in money from the Napoleonic era) to be paid over the course of 25 years once the war against France has ended. # The king stays in power. #* You can do what you please with the rest of the government, though. # Poland refrains from allying with France. # Poland and Prussia sign a non-aggression pact (NAP) effective for 10 years. # Prussia removes troops from Poland (besides annexed territory). # Russia makes its own peace terms. # Have fun with that. Having offered these terms, Prussia begins moving portions of the counter-revolutionary force from Poland to fight France. We continue modernizing infantry and artillery equipment. France: King Louis is executed. '''We support Poland and advance into Florida. '''We prepare to annex the Netherlands. 1793 2/3 The British overwhelm French America decisively although the French attack on Brest is not an overwhelming success. ' '''France drives through the Netherlands but is checked in their Rhine campaign. A rebellion in the Vendee occurs as men are unhappy over conscription and the nobles are generally more liked. ' 'Saxony goes into a rebellion with them attempting to remove the Prussian troops. ' '''Tokugawa Shogunate: The agricultural reforms are starting to be reformed. Other social and military reforms are being planned. The Pro-Imperial movement is gaining traction as more and more of the populace are calling for the Shogun to step down and the Emperor to rise to power. Riots break out in Edo and Osaka in support of the emperor which are forced to be put down by Samurai and other Shogunate troops. Sweden: We continue to build more defensive fortifications while most of the infrastructure has been expanded. Military works hard to find more people to recruit to the military as they maybe seek of a threat from France which they attack Netherlands. The guns and rifles will be developed quickly once France make a plan. Sweden is confident that they won't reach to our country and hopefully to defend very hard. Troops look to launch their professional training of shooting to level Sweden up to the better army. Russian Empire: Economy, infrastructure and military improve. Population continues to grow. Fewer churches, harbors, militaristic buildings and more houses, cultural and public buildings, markets, shops and mining plants are built. Roads and farms are built or improved and cities continue to grow. More lumbermen continues to crop trees to make space for farming and used for wooden things. Empress Catherine II the Great continues to plan new reforms for Russia and continues investing heavily in technology and science. Remains neutrality in this European war. Category:Map Games Category:The Imperial Wars II Map Game Category:Defunct Map Games